Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150429201345/@comment-24796133-20150501221354
Cara gives me a demanding glance. Seriously? We're going to do the first thing she asks us to? For god's sake... I open the door and speak to the guard. "You got any water on you?" I ask. He hands over a flask on the table next to him. I nod in thanks and come back into the room, handing Cara the flask, who sets to work helping the girl. I'll admit, she looks like a walking zombie. Her left side is in bad shape, burns on her skin, blood showing through bandages, and her eye looks destroyed, literally. She's been in more of aa war than I have that's for sure. However she got those marks, whether they were from Quantum or Pluto, either way she got them for a reason. I wonder if it takes that much to stop her. But despite the injuries, she's not what I expected. She can't be any older than Doug, and underneath the the blood she looks innocent. Well, that or broken. Most likely the latter from the way she's shaking. I lean against the wall, letting Cara do the talking. "Niamh, it's okay here, we're not going to hurt you here" Cara says. "Wouldn't count on it..." I whisper just loud enough for them to hear. I get a glaring look from Cara. God that girl can stare. "Niamh, let's start with the easy stuff, where are you from?" Cara asks. She stays silent, just taking sips from the flask. After a long pause she answers. "Sweden" she says. "Yet you speak english without any scandanavian accent?" I say accusingly. "Will, shut up" Cara says firmly. Bloody hell. "I've lived there recently" Niamh says quietly. She takes another sip. "Okay Niamh, and your mark. Did Osiris give that to you?" Cara asks. Niamh looks shocked in that moment, until Cara pulls her hair away to show off her mark. She looks a little surprised, and then eased at this. She turns her gaze to me, probably looking for a mark on me. I just shake my head. "Yes" she replies simply. My patience is starting to wain. "How long have you been with Pluto?" Cara asks. I'll admit she carries a soft tone to her voice, comforting. "Only a week or so, I can't remember too well" She whispers. "Liar" I say, not being able to help myself, "if you want I can call some people down who will prove that, you might recognise them from Mecca" I add aggressively. Cara at last stays silent. My methods are crude, but they're effective in the end. Niamh is left speechless, and from the looks of it on the verge of breaking down. Christ she annoys me. "Niamh, this will go a lot better if you tell the truth" Cara says, "we're not going to harm you remember? Tell us what we'd like to know, and I promise we'll do everything to help you." She stays silent, no doubt weighing things up in her mind about whether to trust us. Not like she has much of a choice in the end, she's talking to the two people who'll be the most forgiving in this entire base. Eventually she speaks again. "It wasn't me, they made me watch, I didn't kill anyone" she mutters. "Who was the one who did it then?" Cara asks. "Cloner" Niamh hisses, "he made them all die." "Cloner?" I say, "dark hair, our age, can make copies of himself?" She nods in response. Flashbacks of Paris come up. "That bastard, I thought he was dead..." "So Cloner is the one responsible for the Mecca attacks?" Cara asks. "And so much more" Niamh whispers. What the hell is that supposed to mean. "Where is Pluto?" I ask directly. She looks taken aback. "Never seen him, don't even know if he exists..." she replies. "Oh he's real, that I can assure you of" I say, crossing my arms. "Alright Niamh, thank you, we've leave you for now, but you'll probably see us again soon" Cara says, standing up. She walks over to me and whispers, "that's all we're going to get from her, she's in too much of a state to answer anything else." "If you say so" I reply, as she opens the door to leave. Before following her, I turn round to Niamh. "You don't fool me. If you even think about pulling a stunt on us, I will burn you. We're allies, not enemies". With that, I leave, Niamh staring at me with her remaining expressionless eye.